


Jesse McCree, You Complete Idiot

by perfection_addiction_obsession



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_addiction_obsession/pseuds/perfection_addiction_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree reminisces on fond memories, specifically memories where Hanzo calls him a complete idiot. Being the idiot he is, Jesse decides to propose to Hanzo. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesse McCree, You Complete Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks a lot tbh  
> The ring looks like this pretty thing http://www.silverlustonline.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/ring-6.jpg  
> Please enjoy and leave comments! <3  
> Also!! If y'all don't mind, how bout joining the lovely McHanzo discord that fuels my love for this ship?  
> Link is https://discord.gg/RNWWB4n

****

            “Jesse McCree, you complete idiot,” The archer says, looking at McCree with a glare that could kill a village.

            “I know, I sure am,” quipped the cowboy, winking at Hanzo, who sighs and gets back to aiming.

            _Jesse McCree, you complete idiot._ Those five words run around in McCree’s mind, like kids chasing each other in a game of tag. The cowboy chuckled, looking at the small box in his hands. Jesse smiled, putting the box in his pocket as he reminisced on fond memories.

            “Jesse McCree, you absolute idiot!” Hanzo yelled across the comms, and Jesse winced from how loud he was.

            The cowboy had run into enemy lines, and was almost immediately taken down by a sharp-shooting Widowmaker. Hanzo sighed in exasperation, taking down the enemy Widowmaker with a swift arrow to the head. Jesse admittedly made a foolish decision, running in like that, but he sure thanked the heavens for respawn technology. Jesse occasionally wonders what it would’ve been like if respawn technology had not been invented, and inquires Hanzo about it. One time, Hanzo glared at him, ferocity that could rival a dragon vivid in coffee brown eyes, and telling him, no, _ordering_ him to shut up. The cowboy raised his hands in surrender, laughing breathlessly as Hanzo punched him lightly.

            “I would rather personally kill you myself,” Hanzo chided, yet a soft hint of sorrow lay within gentle mocha eyes.

            McCree laughed, and held the archer close to his chest. Hanzo could feel the rumble of the cowboy’s laugh, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

            “Don’t worry sweetheart, this cowboy’s got more than a few years left to ride,” McCree drawled, kissing Hanzo’s forehead gently.

            In the present, Jesse smiled, getting up from his seat on the bed. Jesse walked out to the balcony, lighting a cigarillo and smoking it. _Jesse, will you ever stop smoking?_ A chiding voice sounded in the back of his mind, and Jesse shrugged his shoulders in reply. Old habits die hard, thought the wielder of Peacekeeper. Smoke lifted into the sky like Hanzo’s dragons, and Jesse smiled yet again as he recalled a fond memory.

            “Jesse McCree, you idiotic man,” Hanzo said in surprise as a dragon plush toy was thrusted into his arms by Jesse.

            “Told ya I’d get it for you, sugarplum,” McCree said, winking at Hanzo.

            “…I like it, very much. _Arigato_ , Jesse,” the archer commented, hiding his blushing face with the blue dragon.

            It was that day, that time, that very moment that it hit Jesse McCree. That as foolish as he was, he would never pass up on a chance to propose to the one he truly loved, Hanzo Shimada. Now, here he was, taking a deep breath as he extinguished the cigarillo and threw it into the trashbin. Jesse dug his hands in his pockets, good hand feeling the velvet box in his hands. He walked towards the cherry blossom tree planted at the gardens of Shimada Castle, where he had arranged to meet with Hanzo.

            The love of his entire life stood under the tree, back facing him as the yellow ribbon in his hair flapped with the wind. McCree was reminded of the dragons kept by Hanzo, and he smiled.

            “Howdy, sweetheart,” McCree greeted, capturing the archer’s attention.

            Chocolate eyes met his own sandalwood ones, and Hanzo smiled in greeting.

            “What is it that you wish to tell me?” asked the archer.

            McCree walked up to Hanzo, holding mildly calloused hands in his larger ones, looking directly into Hanzo’s eyes. Jesse inhaled briefly, before starting on his spiel.

            “Look, Hanzo. We’ve been together for a long while right? And uh, there’s something I need to tell you. Thank you, for being by my side. Thank you, for being there in my darkest nights. And most importantly, thank you for staying with me, regardless of how foolish I am, sweetheart,” Jesse stated, smile on his face.

            Hanzo blinked in surprise, narrowing his eyes, “Get to the point, Jesse, you know I’m not the type who enjoys beating around the bush.”

            “Aw shucks sweetheart, yer makin’ me nervous!” McCree laughed, shaking his head as he added, “Well, might as well cut straight to the point.”

            The cowboy got down on one knee, and Hanzo gasped when McCree pulled out the velvet box. In it was a ring shaped like a dragon, slowly climbing up. It was silver, just like McCree’s Peacekeeper. The ring was something Jesse had specially ordered to make, making sure it fit Hanzo’s finger perfectly. Jesse himself had a replica, one to match the one Hanzo would have. In Hanzo’s eyes, it was more than he could imagine.

            “Say Hanzo, would you be my partner for eternity?” Jesse proposed, a grin on his face.

            “Jesse McCree, you absolute idiot,” Hanzo stated immediately, helping McCree up to his feet.

            “Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes,” the archer replied, allowing Jesse to slide the ring on his finger, and kissing the cowboy with all the love and passion he had.

            That day was just the start of a new beginning, and Jesse and Hanzo had each other to walk through a new chapter in their lives. Not as a separate entity, but as one, united they will be.


End file.
